Veneno de fresa para dos
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Porque, de una manera u otra, Sherlock Holmes siempre se salía con la suya. SherlockWatson. R&R, gente.


**Definitivamente, es ciertamente agradable encontrar que aun quedan asexuales por ahí en el mundo de la ficción, dotados de esa hermosa extravagancia que solo se aprecia en lo irreal de la fantasía. **

**Desde luego, si yo me encontrara algo parecido a un Sherlock en la vida real, probablemente, se ganaría que le cruzara la cara. **

**Un Sherlock x Watson. Aprovechemos que en esta parodia de la BBC están en edad casadera.**

**Reviewead y eso... **

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes siempre hacía lo que se le antoja. Como buen sociópata que era, no le ataba ninguna clase de moral, regla social o de… ley. Era endiabladamente inteligente y sabía actuar para llevar a cabo sus propósitos, así como controlar a las personas como si de marionetas se trataran. Tenía lo que quería, cuando quería.<p>

Y era un hecho que a pesar de John Watson conocerlo de antemano, el era tan vulnerable como cualquier otro de sufrirlo.

Era el inconveniente de convivir con una persona que había llegado a explorar recovecos de su mente de los que ni él mismo era consciente.

Y ahí estaba ahora nuestra prodigiosa mente. Andando encogido y a cuatro patas, como una cucaracha alrededor del joven cadáver, con una mirada iluminada por un brillo alarmante que había aparecido en sus ojos celestes desde que se había enterado del caso, y cada vez que habían cruzado sus miradas, Watson había llegado a estremecerse.

Al final iba a ser verdad que todo aquello le ponía.

Lestrade, el asqueado Anderson y el resto de policías se había retirado ante la sonrisa que, en aquella ridícula posición, Sherlock Holmes no había podido contener, frente la expresión desencajada de la víctima. Había sido más de lo que podían soportar.

El silencio se prolongó durante tortuosos segundos para Watson, segundos en los que trató de llamar la atención de Sherlock Holmes con unas estruendosas toses.

Pero el detective también era inmune a la imperiosa necesidad de la gente de hacerse notar. Tras otro momento de silencio, por fin, Sherlock dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su ayudante. Sonrió mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Envenenado. –Dijo al fin, incorporándose de una vez. Se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas–Eso dice la autopsia. ¿Pero cómo lo ingirió? Desde luego, no fue consciente hasta el momento de su muerte. Los testigos dicen que bebieron múltiples copas, compartiendo vasos constantemente. Sin embargo, ninguno de los demás muestra siquiera un mínimo de ese veneno en la sangre, por lo que la sustancia no estaba en la bebida. ¿Entonces dónde? No consumió ningún alimento o droga. ¿Cómo y quién, pues, envenenó a este futuro marido, excelente estudiante de medicina, mejor amigo de sus amigos y todas esas otras banales características que le hacían una excelente persona? –Se había comenzado a acercar a Watson, mirándole con la cabeza ladeada–. Ay, John dudo que mi muerte se lamente como se lamentará la de este muchacho, todo sonrisas, calidez y cariño. Como bien dijiste una vez, la gente normal no tiene enemigos. Pero fíjate en el cadáver. Y dime a quien sino a ella –Le había tomado de los brazos y le agitaba cada poco tiempo como para dotar de fuerza sus argumentos– se le podría llamar… enemigo.

– ¿Ella? –Se atrevió a preguntar Watson, desconcertado, en un susurro. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y tras soltar el agarre le dio la espalda.

–Realmente envidio esa tranquilidad que la neblina de tu mente tiene que otorgarte. –Le hizo suspirar, mientras que él, con su fría mirada, analizaba la cara de la víctima. – Una ex novia. Celosa, con algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo, claro. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Tan solo deduciendo la manera en la que ingirió el veneno…

– ¿Cómo? –Era todo lo quedaba por preguntar. Y Sherlock se giró lentamente hacia él, sonriéndole, inquietándole.

–Esperaba que preguntaras eso, mí querido John. Pues aún tengo que cerciorarme de que mi hipótesis está en lo correcto. –Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó un caramelo de fresa que había cogido al poco de llegar al local, de la barra de la discoteca. "¿Entonces?" Pensó Watson. "¿Ya había supuesto lo del veneno simplemente observando una primera vez la escena?"

Y es que Sherlock nunca dejaría de asombrarle.

El detective desenvolvió con sus manos enguantadas el caramelo rosa. Parsimoniosamente, lo observó a contraluz, y luego lo hizo desaparecer en su boca. Entonces, cruzó sus ojos con los de John. Su mirada tenía la intensidad que mostraba cuando todo su ser se volcaba en la resolución de un caso. Sólo que esta vez, él ya lo había resuelto.

Los largos dedos siguieron el camino en el aire, por el contorno de sus hombros, hasta acariciar sus mejillas.

– ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué… qué haces? –Tartamudeó nervioso. Era imposible predecir por donde iba a salir ésta vez. Y nunca llegó a pensar en sus siguientes acciones como nada catalogado dentro de "posibilidad".

Un segundo de silencio, y mientras descendía de nuevo con sus manos hacia sus hombros, sujetándole con firmeza, susurró:

–Una hipótesis, John…

Y acarició sus labios con los de Watson.

–¿¡Sher…?

Le besó.

Haciendo más densa la niebla londinense que Sherlock aseguraba, Watson tenía en su mente.

Trató, lo juraría a capa y espada y así era, trató de liberarse de aquella inesperada invasión de espacio personal. Pero el agarre del joven era fuerte, y a su favor tenía el desconcierto que se manifestaba en todo su cuerpo. Claro, que no es que fuera como si pudiera pensar claramente.

Había intentado quejarse, y entonces, la lengua de Sherlock, que había estado tanteando sus labios, se hizo paso hasta su boca. Y allí danzó, en torno a la lengua de su ayudante. Fue cuando el agarre que éste estaba haciendo en su camisa se soltó, que el detective aflojó también el suyo y profundizó aún más el beso.

Y John empezó a corresponderle. Un tímido choque al principio, que se fue tornando más intenso, a la par que sus manos ascendían desde el pecho hasta el ondulado cabello de Sherlock.

Oh, aquello sorprendió gratamente al detective.

Entonces, el caramelo de fresa que había mantenido en su boca, pasó a la de Watson, que empujándola con la lengua poco a poco, llegó al final de la cavidad del hombre, no sin antes haber dulcificado aquel contacto. Con un último empuje, no pudo evitar tragar. Se separó a toser, atragantado por el caramelo.

Se cortó el beso, y Sherlock sonrió. El silencio se extendió, más incómodo para John que para él.

– ¡Fue así! –Exclamó alegre, sonriente y con los labios ligeramente enrojecidos. – Una píldora de veneno en la lengua y un indecoroso encuentro en el baño. Para que veas, John, ¡al diablo con la opinión pública! Porque éste chico con tan buena fama, engañaba a su prometida. Con su ex. ¡Y esto le costó la vida! ¿No es hilarante? –Explicaba, mientras se colocaba raudo bufanda y abrigo. Salió de la sala al grito de "¡Ella!"

Y John Watson se quedó allí, lívido. Más frío e inamovible que el mismo cadáver.

Después una mueca de ira se cruzó en su habitualmente apacible rostro.

Siempre.

Se tocó los labios.

Siempre.

Los limpió con rabia.

Sherlock Holmes siempre hacía lo que quería con todo el mundo. Incluido él.

Y se marchó frustrado e, innegablemente, excitado hacia el piso en el que aquél maníaco sociópata, estaría de nuevo planeando como volver a trastocar la ya agitada vida del pobre Watson.

Lo que él no podía saber aún, era que tras aquel apasionado beso, Sherlock no solo había resuelto un caso de asesinato. Sino que un alocado deseo se alojó en su prodigiosa cabecita, que, de todas maneras, él ya había previsto y aceptado de buena gana. Definitivamente, anhelaba algo más que enloquecer a Watson.

Sherlock quería a John.

Sonrió arrogantemente, con el recuerdo del beso fresco en sus labios. Y desde luego, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Porque, simplemente, Sherlock Holmes, tenia lo que quería, cuando quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin. <strong>

**Dios. Y hacedme el favor de dejar de Spoilearme la serie, joder. Que estoy dosificándome para verla con su correspondiente emisión televisiva para que lleguéis vosotros y sin un aviso de mierda ni nada, me contéis toda la trama en el mismo sumary, que... coño, si llega a ser en el fic me callo por haberme metido yo, pero si lo vais a poner en ahí... Pensad un poco que en la gente. Poned un "SPOILER" o algo. **

**Y no me odiéis, que sabéis como yo lo mucho que joden los spoilers cuando te interesa una serie.**

**Haineko. **


End file.
